FELIZ NAVIDAD
by Tania Parthenopaeus
Summary: un one-shot aprovechando esta epoca. Feliz navidad.


Toda Karakura estaba cubierta con una ligera y suave capa de nieve, las casas estaban decoradas con adornos típicos de navidad y las luces de colores por todas partes. En definitiva Karakura se veía hermosa.

También las calles estaban inundadas de gente que compraba los regalos a dos días de la noche buena.

No había casa en especial que fuera ajena a estas fiestas, incluso la familia Kurosaki había adornado la clínica de acuerdo a las festividades.

Adentro los gritos y las peleas no se hacían esperar. Recién había llegado una shinigami de pelo negro de su viaje a la sociedad de almas cuando vio semejante sorpresa, de ver todo tan adornado muy bonito.

— ¿Ichigo que es navidad? — pregunto curiosa la pelinegra mientras se acomodaba en el sillón con una caliente taza de chocolate en las manos.

— ¿cómo no puedes saber que es navidad? — cuestiono igualmente sentándose en el sofá. Cada día Rukia le sorprendía más.

— En la sociedad de almas no se celebra nada de eso, solo tenemos las típicas costumbres como el Tanabata o el Obon.

— Pues la navidad es cuando todos se reúnen en familia y por la noche Santa Claus, un hombre vestido de rojo y muy gordo vuela por todo el mundo en su trineo llevado por renos voladores y le da regalos a los niños que se portaron bien. — explico algo molesto por lo tonto que sonaba, aunque estaba acostumbrado, sus hermana, mayormente Yuzu aun creían en el.

Rukia escuchaba atentamente la explicación con ojos de sorpresa.

— El año pasado mi viejo se vistió de Santa Claus.

— ¿Ósea que tu papa es Santa? — pregunto incrédula.

Ichigo volteo a verla estupefacto como era posible que creyera todo ese cuento.

— Claro que no Rukia eso no existe, es una mentira que le dicen a los niños para que se porten bien como el coco y el ropavejero

— pues para tu información el coco si existió fue un estúpido Hollow que ataco a mucha gente… pero ¿qué es el ropavejero?

Ichigo comenzaba a hartarse ¿que acaso tenía cara de Wiki pedía?

— El punto es que santa no existe — dijo antes de irse a su cuarto.

El atardecer Ichigo y Rukia fueron al centro comercial para comprar los regalos, al principio iría Ichigo solo, pero Rukia insistió tanto en acompañarlo para aprender aun más de la navidad además no serviría de distracción para la shinigami.

Pero en ese instante el predicamento de Ichigo era de no saber que regalarle a Rukia, sabía que a ella le ponía feliz el conejo ese pero ni loco se dejaría ver comprando algo de Chappy imagínense como seria afectada su reputación, primero muerto antes de eso.

— ¿Oé Rukia no hay algo que quieras? — pregunto un poco sonrojado.

—… ¿tú me compraras un regalo? — pregunto una sonrisa con sarna se dibujo en sus labios, la verdad pocas veces Ichigo se porta tan….amable sin rechinar los dientes o una pelea de por medio y es algo que tenía que aprovechar.

— Dime antes de que me arrepienta.

— Pues la verdad no había pensado en eso pero… o ya se quiero un Chappy gigante, … o un celular marca Chappy de edición limitada — decía señalándolo en una tienda. — mira Chappy tiene un sombrerito es tan hermoso…

—No… no pienso comprarte nada de Chappy pide otra cosa.

— Entonces no quiero nada. —contesto como berrinche.

Siguieron caminando sin que Rukia dijera nada, en serio quería esos artículos e Ichigo de tacaño no se los compraba bueno de tacaño y amargado. Pero claro no podía esperar nada más del shinigami sustituto. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Pasaron por una tienda que dejo hipnotizada a la shinigami… "El mundo de Chappy"

Rukia entro de inmediato, Chappy por todas partes, se sentía en el paraíso, había toda clase de Chappy, el Chappy rockero, el Chappy hippie, Chappy abogado, Chappy doctor, todos los Chappy del mundo estaban ahí. En un aparador estaba el nuevo Chappy cosquillas edición híper súper ilimitada con 3 nuevas frases solo en venta ese día. Estaba en esa tienda.

Ichigo solo veía a Rukia que estaba pegada al cristal junto con varias mocosas que también eran fans de Chappy lo cual hizo reír a Ichigo.

Cuando Rukia oyó sus carcajadas le pulmón con la mirada, pero no hizo nada mas no quería que se enojara y perder las completas posibilidades de obtener su preciado conejo, pero siendo sinceros no parecía tener mucha oportunidad de tenerlo.

— Ichigo por favor cómpramelo anda es el nuevo Chappy cosquillas edición súper limitada… mira y habla... por favor

— Pide otra cosa esta muy caro Rukia además ya te dije que ni muerto compro esa porquería a la que llamas conejo aahhgg — gruño al sentir un puntapié en la rodilla.

— Quiero ese muñeco.

— Ya te dije que no

— Eres un maldito tacaño

— Por eso odio estas fechas.

— ¿Tú odias la navidad?

— Esta fecha es una vil escusa para gastarte todo el maldito dinero en regalos materialistas, comida y sake.

Rukia no podía creer lo que había oído, Ichigo odiaba la navidad, esa celebración tan importante para los humano, que según investigo era una fecha para pasar con su familia y amigos para compartir y ser feliz. Una de las más esperadas del año.

—Rukia tenemos que irnos, ya se hace tarde.

Rukia reacciono, aun le faltaba algo que hacer.

— Ichigo espera, tengo que ir al baño… y dame dinero.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué demonios quieres dinero para el baño?

— Dije que me des dinero maldita sea… — apenas Ichigo saco su cartera Rukia se la arrebato y salió corriendo.

Rato después Rukia regreso con una bolsa.

— ¿Oé que traes ahí enana?

— No me digas enana maldita idiota.

— Tú eres la anciana idiota.

— Niñato mal experimentado…

— Fenómeno.

Comenzaron a pelear, lo cual agradeció Rukia así Ichigo se olvidaría de su pequeña compra.

Ya era un poco temprano para levantarse pero Rukia estaba despierta, pensando en lo que había dicho Ichigo la vez pasada, si de verdad odiaba la navidad por que la celebrara, de inmediato dos imágenes se le vinieron a la mente Yuzu y Karin. Por ellas era que soportaba la navidad.

Entonces notó que las niñas no estaban en el cuarto lo cual se le hizo extraño y de inmediato bajo a buscarlas, las encontró en la mesa escribiendo en una hoja de color.

— Yuzu, Karin ¿qué hacen?

— La carta a Santa Claus, si no nos apresuramos no le llegara a santa hasta el polo norte. — explico Yuzu que no dejaba de escribir. — tiene que ser muy bonita.

— Pero Ichigo dijo que ese sujeto no existía,

— Si existe — dijo Yuzu muy segura. — ni-chan dice que no existe solo porque es un niño malo y nunca le trae nada, pero santa si existe, el año pasado yo lo vi.

— no sé si santa exista, pero ichi-nii no se porta muy bien que digamos, tiene malas calificaciones, siempre se desaparece y anda con su cara de enojado todo el tiempo.

Rukia subió enojada al cuarto de Ichigo. Ese maldito cabeza hueco le habia mentido, solo quería amargarle la navidad porque el también era amargado, por eso Santa nunca le traía nada. Abrió la puerta de golpe, estaba dormido abarcando casi todo el espacio en su cama y con el ceño aun demasiado relajado, era raro verlo así pero ya tendría tiempo de verlo dormir luego, ahora necesitaba venganza e iba a tenerla. Llego a su cama se sentó a su lado y comenzó a moverlo bruscamente.

— ¡despiértate idiota! — lo zarandeo lo bastante fuerte para que le doliera el cerebro.

Por otro lado Ichigo estaba teniendo uno de los mejores sueños de su corta vida. Y por supuesto incluía a la pequeña shinigami. Desde ya varios años había comprendido que ella significaba mucho mas que una simple amiga, era todo para él, una parte importante, y la única manera de que dejara de llover. Pero tampoco se iba a poner en plan sentimental, porque no buscaba tanto una relación con hormonas alborotadas, aunque sí le ha cruzado por su mente, pero no, el solo se conformaba con que ella fuera feliz y estuviera a su lado, era todo lo que pedía.

Lamentablemente tanto en la vida como en ese momento la paz y tranquilidad nunca es para siempre. Sintió demasiados movimientos bruscos y escucho esa voz que le hizo despertar pero no del todo.

— ¿qué demonios quieres Rukia? ¿un hollow o qué?. — dijo sentándose en la cama tratando de espabilar.

— ¡me mentiste! Tu maldita fresa de pacotilla.

— ¿de qué hablas?

— Santa si existe, y a ti no te trae nada por ser malo. — dijo muy segura de eso.

— ¿Solo por esa tontería me despiertas? — frunció el ceño mirando a la pequeña shinigami.

— ¿Te parece poco? Tengo que hacer mi carta de navidad porque yo soy una niña buena.

— Claro que no, eres una vieja agresiva de mal humor loca y…— recibió un golpe de parte de la shinigami. Sin mencionar que lo agarrado del pelo para seguir con su tortura.

— yo soy… (Golpe)…Una chica… (Golpe)… muy buena… (Golpe)… e inocente. (Golpe).

Ichigo se la quito de encima aventándola bruscamente. Esta mujer estaba loca y también el por querer a alguien que es demasiado maniática para entrar a un psiquiátrico.

— Necesitó hacer mi carta.

Comenzó a rebuscar entre los cajones de Ichigo hasta que encontró papel, lápiz y colores. Comenzó a escribir en ella hasta que se detuvo.

— No sé que pedirle, quiero tantas cosas.

— pon lo que más quieras.

— pero…

— lo que más desees Rukia. Algo que piense que si lo tuvieras serias tan feliz que no cabrias en ti misma…"como el poder decirte cuanto te quiero" —termino como un pensamiento, pero no podría cumplirlo, si quería que ella se quedara a su lado y no cambiaran las cosas.

—… oh ya se — dijo y volvió a escribir ignorando cuando Ichigo se puso tan serio. Más efusivamente dibujo sus mejores dibujos y puso tanto empeño en la carta que al final quedo muy satisfecha por su obra.

Ichigo comenzó a tener curiosidad, pero justo cuando se acerco unos cuantos milímetros, Rukia la tapo.

— No espíes — ordenó.

Ichigo se quedó con la curiosidad toda la tarde hasta que anocheció.

La familia Kurosaki había hecho una fiesta y una cena de navidad para amigos.

Habían asistido Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo, Tatsuki, la hermana de Keigo cuyo nombre no recuerdo, incluso algunos shinigami, Renji, Hanatarou, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika e incluso hasta el mismísimo Byakuya que se la pasaba en una esquina viendo como estos últimos bebían hasta desmayarse.

Todos estaban muy animado, comieron la deliciosa cena, en definitiva un manjar para los mismísimos dioses.

Después todos estaban celebrando, bailando, y Rukia le contaba a Renji y Hanatarou todo sobre la navidad, en especial se emocionaba mucho cuando hablaba de santa, en definitiva Ichigo amaba la cara de alegría que tenia, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

A altas horas de la mañana, ya todos se habían ido, Karin y Yuzu se habían ido a su habitación hacía mucho, les venció el sueño a pesar de el escándalo que había en su casa, Isshin se había dormido por los efectos del alcohol, como todos los años, se caía de borracho pero esta vez tuvo una fiel acompañante que bebía tanto, no, bebía más que el, si no pregúntenle a Ikkaku como sacaron a Rangiku de ahí.

En fin, Ichigo fue el último que quedó despierto, incluso Rukia, se había dormido en el sillón.

Se quedo unos momento admirándola, realmente parecía un ángel, a diferencia de cuando estaba despierta, traía un vestido negro no muy largo, de tirantes, si que se veía tan bien. Ichigo se acerco a ella, le quito algunos cabellos del rostro y acaricio su mejilla. Era tan suave y fina que debería de ser un delito el que él pudiera tocarla con sus grandes, torpes y callosas manos. Entonces se dio cuenta que justo en su mano traía la carta a santa, con sumo cuidado la agarro.

La carta estaba llena de dibujitos y faltas de ortografía, sorprendente que sea la hermana del capitán del club de caligrafía, Byakuya.

Leyó claramente, la última línea.

"solo te pido que Ichigo sea feliz."

Este sonrío, la enana no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

La cargó y antes de subir las escaleras, la recostó de nuevo.

— Rukia, Rukia despierta. — le movió despacio. No daba señales de querer despertarse. — ¡Rukia! — no se despertaba. — Maldita enana que te levantes — la movía más bruscamente. Poco a poco fue despertándose

— ¿qué quieres idiota?

— Hay que abrir los regalos.

— ya llego santa… mi carta no se la envíe. — notó que ya no la tenía en la mano.

— No te preocupes seguro se la llevó cuando paso por aquí.

—¿Tú crees? — el asintió.

Entonces Rukia se acerco al árbol de navidad y comenzó a abrir los regalos.

Primero el de Karin y Yuzu, que era ropa, unos vestidos, para que no se la pase usando vestidos de Yuzu.

Luego Rukia abrió el regalo de Isshin.

Ichigo se quedo helado al ver semejante regalo de navidad, era lencería, dos conjuntos de lencería uno negro y otro rojo, eran demasiado provocativos, ambos estaban sonrojados Ichigo trataba de ahuyentas los malos pensamientos, el regalo venía con una nota. "Para que seduzcas a el intento de hijo que es Ichigo y por fin me den nietos." En definitiva a su padre le esperaba una tremenda paliza.

Después de todo ese asunto del regalo de Isshin, Rukia se dispuso a abrir un regalo que no tenia nombre. Casi le da un infarto, era Chappy cosquillas, que quiso en la tienda. Sonrío.

Era obvio quien se lo había regalado.

Entonces la pelinegra se lanzó a Ichigo abrazándolo, ambos cayeron al suelo.

— Ichigo gracias. — prácticamente le grito en el oído, y sin previo aviso Rukia lo beso en los labios, Ichigo se quedo sorprendido y estático, lo estaba besando, aunque si se sentía bien y era algo que ya se había imaginado hacía tiempo pero nunca pensó que ocurriría, mucho menos que Rukia fuera la que se atrevería, le respondió con más intensidad. Era mejor de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Después de unos minutos se separo de él sonrojada, pero feliz muy aparte del regalo por el beso.

— A… Abre mi regalo — dijo Rukia aun muy sonrojada, se había dejado llevar por la emoción y termino plantándole un beso que nadie de La familia Kuchiki vería como apropiado, pero que importaba, era algo que había deseado desde hace mucho y por lo visto el peli naranja también.

Rukia le entrego un regalo, mal envuelto, con un papel amarillo con pequeños adornos navideños.

Ichigo se dispuso a abrirlo, con que eso fue lo que compro cuando supuestamente fue al baño y le robo la cartera.

Ichigo lo abrió y se quedó sin palabras, no porque fuera bonito si no todo lo contrario.

Era una bufanda de Chappy roja con pequeños Chappy con gorritos navideños, y un gorrito con orejas de conejo.

Está por hacer un comentario de lo horroroso que estaba y que además nunca se lo pondría pero vio la cara de felicidad de Rukia.

— Está muy lindo… tienes que usarlo — Rukia le coloco el sombrero, Ichigo solo frunció el ceño. — Vez el gorro hace que tu cara no sea tan fea y amargada.

Rukia se preparo para la pela pero no escucho ningún insulto.

Ichigo se quito el sombrero, y se lo puso a Rukia.

— Tú te vez mejor con él. — Rukia se quedo sin palabras, entonces Ichigo la abraso casi posesivamente.

— Gracias por darme una feliz navidad Rukia — susurró en su oído.

Rukia correspondió al abrazo, sabía que Ichigo estaba sonriendo lo sentía, después de todo santa si había cumplido su deseo.

…FIN


End file.
